In recent years, with the rapid development of optical network technologies, an optical distribution network (ODN) has been applied more and more widely. Particularly, the demands for a large-scale, highly reliable, and extensible optical distribution module (ODM) are increasingly prominent in the communications industry.
Specifically, an optical distribution module includes multiple optical fibers, and has multiple optical input ports and optical output ports. Generally, an equipment room is equipped with multiple optical distribution modules, and an optical channel is established through jumper connection between the multiple optical distribution modules. That is, an optical channel is established between different modules by using an optical fiber. In an ODN and ODM development process, how to rapidly find a connection correspondence between ports of an online device and achieve resource reorganization becomes a great obstacle to ODN development.